Thia’s story of legends of zelda
by DarkStoneQuartz
Summary: This is a story of a girl named Thia, she is a hylian and Links sister. Just like link she stayed the same age threw the years and now must find link.


️ Warning! You might think this is a story with a happy ending, and the main character gets a perfect life. Well it's not. So I warn you to stop reading now, because once you start you can't stop.

Chapter 1

Thia's story

I was born as a hylian, a hylian are people who are descended from people who lived among the goddess Hylia. They are also skilled with fighting and magic. I was born in hyrol kingdom. I was given the name Thia. When I was five years old my mom gave birth to my brother. He looked nothing like me! He had blond hair with blue shiny eyes, and I have brown hair to my shoulders with greenish brownish eyes my ears were so pointy as well and his were tiny. Even though my brother looked nothing like him I still loved him. We grew up as best friends fighting back to back in training. Link was skilled in combat fighting and I was skilled with magic. My powers could kill a whole raise if I wanted to. Me and my brother would go fight each other for training. Are father was a royal guard so we new the princess, she would play with us as children till we turned 8 then I left to become a knight. Then Link left her for training. I saw how my brother saw her as a child he would talk for hours until he decided that it's stupid but I think that's what happened he won't tell me. Because are father is a knight he left everyone to become one. But me and Link still see each other.

Chapter 2

I'm finally a knight

It was finally time for me to become Kings personal knight. I wore shiny silver armor only on my chest, arms, and the upper part of my leg. I had a white collar that is part of a shirt that's tucked in my place pants with black boots and white gloves. I was 5 ft and 6 inches tall. Princess Zelda was requested to knight me with her sword. The king sat in his gold throne, and all four divine champions were

Surrounding me in a half circle. My brother with sitting in the grass in the back smiling at me. He was a 14 years old with hair pulled into a ponytail. I put one knee down, bowing my head down. "Hero that holds the magic hat seals the darkness, you have shown bravery and skill to protect the king.. from darkness. You have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the king.. whether there is a time to run or die, you must protect. We pray for your protection... we hope that the king and you will get along well." The princess said while knighting me. I looked to my brother Link, I smiled to him. He smiled back giving me a thumbs up. I nodded back to him then turning my head back to Zelda. I I stood up and walked to the king, I bowed to him. "I will protect you with my life." I said, he looked at me curiously then nodding his head at me.

I stood out in the freezing snow of the mountains. The king and his daughter Zelda were standing out of the deep snow, freezing waiting for me to make a spell for them to be warm. "Hold on King it's hard to use my powers up here." I said, "she seems to be failing me, she doesn't seem like she's the hylan of magic." The king said to Zelda "father, she seems fine it's ok if we are cold a little bit longer. I mean I don't feel the spark of power in me and you still believe in me." Zelda said "I guess your right, well let's see what she can do. Should we challenge her a little bit more?" The king said "if you want father but in the mean time she is waiting for us" Zelda said, I was standing in a warm force field with a silver see threw bridge to walk on that I made. "We'll challenge her" the king said.

Chapter 3

I've been pushed to hard

It's been a year since I've been working for the king. He has been challenging me lately and it gets harder every time. I would think about why the king would do this to me. I was in my chamber room, I had a bed that went up 3 inches from the ground, I had a long pillow it was 10 inches long and 3 inches wide. I had a blanket that was made from a wolf I had killed. I had a small dresser next to my bed, with a rug in the middle of the room. The floor was dirt and wood, and the walls were grey. I had weapons against the walls as well. I thought to myself "why would I do this, will I die, what will happen!" I was so lost till I looked over to my bed a green dress with my armor was on the bed. "Oh no! I forgot it was my brother was being knighted!" I grabbed my dress and armor barley trying to put it all on running out the door.

I barley made it, but just in time to see my brother now his head and be told the ceremonial words from Zelda. I looked to the four champions, Daruk was talking to Revali "I wonder what they are talking about?"I thought to myself. After the ceremony I met up with Daruk and Revali "hello boys..." I said "hello Thia!" Deruk said "I saw you two talking.. what was it you were talking about?" I asked "It was nothing and your not in charge of us, so chew." Revali I walked away, I went to link. "I'm going to leave I have to go." I said to Link "hey sis, I lien your dress." He said than gave me a hug, this was the best thing ever he hadn't spoken in a year and to hear him say this was amazing.

Knock knock Link opened his door to me. He looked at me as if he was confused. I hugged him crying, we sat down on his bed he only could see tear falling from my face, I was covering my face with my hands. I looked at him my eyes were blank white, with a scar across my left eye and scratches all over me and mud on me. "Tell me that it's all right and That I'm not going to die!" I yelled crying he laid me down on his bed and went outside. He came back with a rag, bandages, and a bucket filled with water. He sat down next to me and put the bandages around my arms and legs. I closed my eyes and layed down on his bed. He sat at the end of the bed "what happened Thia?" He asked me "I was fighting a Lynnle until he slashed me with his sword I got so mad that I've been put threw all this then I blasted with magic. I couldn't see I was only angry I killed the lynnle and almost killing the king!" I said crying "and ever since that my eyes have been blank white and I can't fix it!" He put the rag into the water and over my forehead. "You can rest here" he said, it wasn't much longer I was sound asleep. "It's all alright and you won't die at least not now." He said to me then putting his blanket on me.

Chapter 4

The champions

Zelda walked in to Links room, she saw me hurt and asleep on his bed and him to be sitting against his bed sleeping. She did a little laugh. Link woke up to see her standing at the door, he jumped up, he tripped trying to stand up then to fall on me. I sat up opening my eyes. "Ahh! Link are you okay?" I asked then to see Zelda "my princess!" I jumped out of bed bleeding from the legs and arms then bowing trying not to make a feel about how painful my legs and arms felt. She walked towards me then kneeling. She put her hand on my chin lifting up my head "Thia look at me." She asked, I looked up at her "I studied this, your powers must have gone up to extreme maximum." Zelda said "it's fine princess I must be getting to your father." I bowed one last time then to leave.

I walked past all four champions limping. I stood next to the king. They everyone starred at my eyes, I acted brave like nothing happened. "King Urbosa would like to speak with you." "Thank you Thia but she wants tot speak with you" The king said "she will be waiting for you outside."

I walked out side to a valley. "Do you think your strong" a distant voice said, I turned around to see Urbosa standing at the edge of the field "I said do you think your strong Thia!" I stood still "your quiet, come over here!" Urbosa said, I walked to her "sit down" Urbosa said, I sat down "I understand how you feel Thia. I was once in your shoes trying to show that you can do anything but at the end you just end up getting hurt." I looked it Urbosa and then to the grass "question, are you and your brother always quiet?" "No, my brother only talks to me and I talk but not to you and the rest of the champions." I said "if you do end up getting hurt I'll send a Gerudo to find you if no one will." "Thank you" I said bowing my head "you don't need to bow your head your one of us" she turned around to all the champions. Daruk nudged my head, "welcome to the team even if you don't feel like it" Mipha said "Revali Do you have anything to say!?" Urbosa asked "welcome to the team" Revali said rolling his eyes. "Ignore him" Urbosa said.

Chapter 5

Camping

"Link!" Fire was everywhere with robots climbing to kill. Zelda was crying on Link. Everything was blurry then a man looked at me a voice kept calling "Link!" Everything was black. "Ahhh!" I woke up, I had a head ache "what did I just see?" I asked myself I was sleeping in my bed I was wearing my tan tank top and white underwear. I couldn't think about anything but what I just saw. It felt so real so alive, I could feel the pain from everyone. I looked out at the sun it was past the house I can see, if it's past then I'm late. "Oh no!" I yelled "why am I always late?!" I ran out the door once I was dressed.

I ran into the thrown room all four champions plus Zelda and Link where all standing together. I walked forward bowing to them. I looked up to my brother he whispered to me "sister you don't have to bow." "Please Thia don't bow." Zelda said laughing, "Thia!" The king yelled from this throne, then everyone stepped aside but me. "You are going to be traveling with all champions plus Zelda and her knight." The king said "Understood" I said bowing

"We've been traveling for hours could we rest here for the night?" Mipha asked, we were in the middle of no were there was only trees. "There is no were to sleep" Zelda said " majesty could me and Link help out with that?" I asked "I guess." She said "Link grab leaves!" I yelled while using my magic to create a fort out of a tree's roots. "Link throw those leaves under the trees roots and then go get fire wood!" I yelled, he threw the leaves in. I then used my magic to create beds out of them. Link then returned with the fire wood, we turned to all the champions. Link threw the wood on to the ground then I snapped my fingers and they sett to fire. "One more thing" I said grabbing my sword cutting down the trees near me, they fell and then made benches. "Now it's ready" I said sitting down on the wood. Everyone was impressed, we carried bags with food, water, and blankets. They all set up their beds in the tree. I set mine up next to the fire so I could guard.

Chapter 6

My dreams

"Is she sound asleep?" Urbosa asked Link, he nodded his head. It was about midnight everyone was asleep but Urbosa and Link. He looked at me to see that my eyes were glowing white and I was shaking. "Urbosa!" Link yelled "did you just talk to m— oh my gosh, Thia!" Urbosa yelled, she ran to me trying to wake me but what was happening in my mind was to dangerous. I saw people dying, running, and then I saw a Zelda and Link running. "Ahhhh" I yelled "what's wrong with her?!" Urbosa yelled, Mipha woke up. "Is she ok?" Mipha said while running to me. "Link!" I yelled "she seems to be seeing something and Link is in it." Mipha said "should we wake her?" Urbosa asked "no, I have seen this before and if we wake her she may freak out to much." Mipha said, "Link! Link! Link...!" I yelled over and over, I kept seeing Link and Zelda running. I woke up, "ahhh!" I yelled, everyone who was awake was staring at me "did I do anything wrong?" I asked, they didn't want to tell me "you just snored really loud." Urbosa said "I'm so sorry did I wake anyone?" I asked "no, don't worry, but can you go get us some food?" Urbosa said, "sure" I said "Link want to join?" I asked, he nodded his head as in sure. We walked into the the woods he got his bow out and I used my magic to create a bow. It was black with spikes at the end. I shot a deer far out in the distance. "What really is happened Link!?" I asked trying not to look at him "nothing!" He said with a voice that we could tell was a lying voice. "What happened!" I said turning to him with my eyes glowing as I floated in the air. "Link what happened!" I said with trees dying when ever I got close to them. "Fine! You were screaming my name over and over and your eyes were glowing white! Mipha said not to wake you!" He yelled "wait what..." I said then falling to the ground, Link ran to me "Thia are you ok your eyes there there black!" He said running to pick me up. "Get away Link!" I yelled pushing him away, "why?!" He asked "I can't control it... it's he's..." I yelled, my hair was white with black eyes and I looked dead. I floated up in the air "Link... you can't beet me!" I yelled, "what the heck! Help!" He yelled pointing his bow and arrows at me. Urbosa saw us and ran. "That demon! Link get back!" she yelled, "Thia is not a demon!" Link yelled "I know but what's inside her is!" Urbosa yelled pushing Link back, she put her hands in the air making a electrical force field. I used my powers to create monsters, lynles, goblins, any monster. "Link shoot her!" Urbosa yelled, "what no that's my sister!" He yelled "fine then I will." Urbosa said, she dropped the force field and snapped her fingers and tried to electric cute me. But I dodged, the monsters scratched her. "Ahhh" she yelled "Urbosa is it? Come closer so I can end you!" I yelled, "and now!" Urbosa yelled shocking me. "Thia!" Link yelled running to me. "Link... I think he took control of me... I think... he's coming...!" I said closing my eyes "Thia! Thia! Who's coming!? Who took control of you? Thia...!" Link yelled

Chapter 7

The hospital

"She seems to be waking up" a distant voice said, I opened my eyes to a person who looked like Link crying on me and maybe even Zelda was in the room. But it was all to blurry to know for sure at this point. "Thia your awake!" Zelda said hugging me, "her eyes they are still black!" Another voice said but I couldn't see who was taking. "Zelda who's crying on me? And who is talking?" I asked dizzy like, "what everyone is in here and Link is on you crying he was scared. Do you not see everyone, who do you see?" Zelda said "I I only see you and a man crying on me." I said "she needs to be healed, I can help with that" another distant voice said, then I felt a person put there hands over my eyes then I saw darkness. "Link!" I yelled saying waking up. "You yelled for me!?" Link said running to me. I could see clearly now, I was in a fancy room with blue walls and dressers against the wall. The bed had four fur pillows with white and grey blankets. "I called you what do you mean?" I asked Link "you yelled Link again. Wait! Did you see the thing again? if you did explain to Meehan happened." He said sitting at the edge of the bed "well

I saw you lying in Zelda's arms and she was crying then I saw a shika clan member holding me then heading in for a kiss but before then robots were killing everyone." I told Link "hey before you fainted you said he's coming. Who's coming?" Link asked "oh I think it was.. oh no... oh no... it's it's Ganon!" I said with my skin looking like I had tattoos of vines rapped around my arms. They were purple with black, my eyes then turned black. A nurse entered the room. "Link get out what did you do!" She was part of the shika clan, she wore a dress with the traditional designs. Her hair is white, and in a bun. "Link you can't see her she's unstable get out!" She yelled then running to me calming me down. Link left the room hearing me screaming.

Chapter 8

He's coming

"Good morning Thia you have visitors" the nurse said, "um who is it?" I asked, then Zelda came in "hello Thia, how are you?"

She said "um better I've been awake for two days." I said "hey you know my shika slate?" Zelda asked "yes" "would you like one as a present from me?" Zelda asked "I thought there was only one?" I asked "yes but you have a power that could create one by using your magic. I've studied your magic when you were asleep." Zelda said "I guess.. let's try!" I said "ok, put your hands to your forehead then I'll do the rest." Zelda said, I put my hands to my forehead then Zelda put her shika slate to my hands and said some words. Then I felt something scar my forehead. The shika symbol was designed on my forehead then sinking into my skin. "Now just think of are map." Zelda said, I thought of are map and I could see it I could create a shika slate out of my magic. "Ahhh it works!" We both yelled "princess, Thia needs her rest would you mind leaving." The nurse said, "sure" Zelda said walking out the room, "wait no Zel——" I tried to yell before I fell asleep from a shot the nurse gave me. "Link!" I yelled waking up "still having dreams?" A voice said "what?" I turned over to see it was the king "don't worry just checking in?" He said "do you think you'll be ready to work for me again soon?" He asked "yes actually I can start right away!" I said

I was sent to the Zora kingdom about a week later. The king had a special meeting with Mipha's father I never knew his name though. "My king we are almost there do you want to ride your horse? We would go faster." I asked, "sure" the king said hopping on his horse. We rode are horses to the kingdom. "Is that? It is!" A distant voice said, I turned to see Sidon. Sidon was Mipha's brother he looked just like her but way younger and smaller. He was so fun to play with and was always happy. He had little shark teeth he would smile with all day long. "Sidon!" I yelled jumping off my horse hugging him. "I'll be back first I must get the king to your father." I said, "ok!" He said waving goodbye, we rode on are horses to the castle. "King Mipha's father is right in that room I'll be waiting with Mipha." I said "thank you." The king said, I walked to Sidon and Mipha. "So Sidon what you wanna do?" I asked "chase the fish!" He said, "ok" this game is what we call tag. "Tag your it!" I tagged Sidon, Mipha stood there laughing "don't just stand there Mipha! Come play!" I yelled "I'm good but how is your brother?" She asked "you mean your crush! I know you like my brother and he's doing fine." I said "how did you—" Mipha tried to ask "how did I know? It was obvious." I said playing with Sidon "Mipha has a crush! Mipha has a crush!" Sidon sang over and over, "stop it Sidon!" I said picking him up and scrubbing his head. "Stop is Thia!" He said laughing. "Thia is my horse ready?!" The king asked, "no king I will get right on it!" I yelled getting his horse, "your horse is ready my king!" I yelled, I then walked to Sidon and Mipha "goodbye friends I hope to see you again." I said, I then hopped on my horse and waved goodbye.

It's now been about a week and me and the king were in the thrown room. We felt a shake in the room. "Thia go check to see what's happening!" The king demanded "yes sir" I said then running to see what's going on. Then the castle shuck again it was so bad that I fell down. I looked up and saw him... "he's here...Ganon!"

Chapter 9

Ganon is finally here

The next thing I new the castle was surrounded by Ganon and the king and everyone was dead in the castle but me. I ran to find Link after it was to late to safe the king. He had gone out with the princess so I ran to the forest. I had been camping under the camp sight I made with the champions before Ganon. I was to week to move I slept because the guardians killed the champions and the robots are killing the people. I fell asleep, I saw it again I could see where Link was. "Link I'm coming!" I yelled waking up, I got up and ran. "Link!" I would yell for hours, I was muddy and scared. I ran for weeks trying to get to Link. Finally I found him, "Link!" I yelled runny to him with Zelda and two of the shika clan members. "Zelda what's wrong with Link?!" I asked, he was laying on her he looked dead. "He's dying! And we need to get him to the sleeping place." Zelda yelled "I can get him a safe passage with my magic!" I yelled, I used my magic to created a force field around him. Zelda stood up holding his sword as we walked away. She looked at the sword and said "I never told you but I love you Link."

It's been a week and we made it to the sleeping place. I was laying on the case that Link was put in. "Thia we need to go!" A shika lan member yelled, his name was Cole and the other guys name was Sam. "No I want to stay I'll wait her with him!" I yelled "we must get going before we are all killed!" Sam yelled, "no I need my brother!" I yelled, Cole grabbed me and pulled me away "no Link Link I need him stop Link Link ahhhhhhh! Stop I need him I can't live without him!" I yelled over and over, until I gave up knowing it was for the best. "It's ok Thia we'll protect you no matter what." Cole told me, "now does anyone know where to hide!?" Sam asked, "I have a place that's close by..." I said, I told them about the camp spot I hid at. "Ok let's go there!" Sam said

Chapter 10

It's over isn't it

We've been camping out for about a month and I've been using my magic to make a force field but I'm to week now to even wake up. Cole is slowly falling in love with me, and so am I. He holds me under the tree making sure I'm safe while Sam goes and gets food. "I'm back... is she still sleeping?" Sam asked coming back with deer for food. "Yeah..." Cole said looking at me. "Does she know you love her?" Sam asked "no!" Cole said, I then woke up "is food here——" I tried to say but I was to tired. "Yes foods here." Cole said "I have a head ache again can you get the bandages?" I asked "sure" Cole said, he got up and grabbed the bandages and went out in the rain and got it wet. He came back and placed it on my head. "I feel like this has happened before to me." I said, I had been loosing my memory over the past month. "Maybe but your memory is weak." Cole said, "Cole please keep my memories alive I don't want to forget Link." I asked "no problem" he said resting his head against mine. "Hey guys I'm do you here a noise!?" Sam asked, he looked up out of the tree to see a robot. "Run!" He yelled, Cole grabbed me and ran. "Sam come on!" He yelled, Sam tripped and yelled "go on with out me protect Thia no matter what!" Then he was killed, "Sam!" I tried to yell, "it's ok we need to go!" Cole yelled

It's been two weeks and I only remember on what's happening now and that I have a brother named Link. "Thia if I die make sure I'm remembered if you remember me." Cole said "sure but for now I'm going to rest." I said, I laid down on the mud and created a blanket around my self. But it finally came. We were caught, "Thia Thia wake up!" Cole yelled shaking me "You need to create a force field! Now!" He kept yelling "um ok..." I tried to say while making a force field. "It's to late Thia..." Cole said holding me. "No... no... no!" I yelled getting up to see 4 guardians surrounding us. There lasers were on us ready to shoot. "No...!" I blasted them, braking them down. I was to weak to move, I fell to the ground. Cole came and picked me up. I had missed a guardian and it's laxer was on Cole. "Thia I love you so much." He said leaning. Down kissing me, when he kissed me he created a field around me to protect me. It also allowed me to stay young. He placed me on the ground to then be killed with the laser from the guardian. I felt his death and I wanted to wake up and scream but instead I killed the guardian hen baring myself in vines.

Chapter 11

I'm rescued

It's been ten years and no one has found me but it was told that Gerudo girls are looking for me. I had mud all over me with scars and scratches. My closes were ripped and covered in vines. "I found her...!" A Gerudo girl yelled, she had the normal Gerudo look with the colors of pink and tanish blackish skin. She had a backpack and huge muscles. "I report I found the missing girl!" She said into a communicator. She set down a carpet with roped on the edges. She got her nife and cut the vines of me. She then placed me on the carpet then tiring me around it with rope and then attaching the other ste of rope onto her backpack.

She walked for a week resting at villages and stables. Until she finally got to Gerudo town. Two guards saw us approaching, "they found her! Tell the princess!" They yelled, "quick get her inside before any Yiga Clan members find her!" The guards yelled, we entered to the town of all girls staring at us. "Princess! I have her" the Gerudo said, "let me see her" the princess said. She walked up to see me sleeping, "it's been ten years of searching is there any way I can repay you?" The princess asked the Gerudo who found me. "Yes I want to take care of her, she will need someone when she wakes up. Please let me take care of her like I am with Urbosa's secret child." She asked, "and why did you need us to rescue her is she important?" "I don't know Urbosa asked for her to be found if she was ever lost." The princess said, "and I'll allow you to take care of her, but all I know is her name is Thia." The princess said, "thank you" The Gerudo said then leaving with me to her house.

"Roommates we have a new guest!" She yelled walking into her house, she lived with three other women they all looked the same but with different colored outfits, but one girl she had a big blade on one side and then long blonde hair on the other with a pony tail at the top. She wore green shirt with brown shorts. She looked to be about 10 years old. "New roommate?" The girl asked "yes a new one now when she wakes up leave her alone she needs to be cleaned." The Gerudo girl said, "ok Rito" the little girl said.

Chapter 12

Who am I

"Is the smell almost done?" Rito asked Akira "yep!" Akira said "hand it to me I'll wake Thia up!" Rita yelled excitedly, she had placed me on a bed earlier. So I had been sleeping there for a week. Rita walked up to me and put oils on my nose forehead and arms and legs.

"Is she up yet?" Akira asked "shut up for the final time no!" A girl who lived with them said, her name was Valli. "You shut up!" Akira yelled, "you both shut up she's waking up!" Rita yelled, they all ran surrounding me. I woke up seeing three girls surrounding me with dirt all over me. "Hello I'm Rita this is Akira and this is Valli. We are here to help you, we only know that your name is Thia and you have been missing for ten years but you look around 22 years old. Would you like a bath?" Rita said, I was so over whelmed I didn't know what to do. "Sure I'll have a bath but um I don't know who I am" I said softly, "ok let's go" Rita said picking me up. She put me in a hot bubble bath. She scrubbed me up and down making sure I didn't have any more dirt on me. "So you don't know who you are?" Rita asked "yeah I only know that I'm here and my name is Thia? Right?" I asked "yes your name is Thia and me and many other Gerudo girls were send to go find you." Rita had filled me in on what happened with Gannon and the towns. I had no idea what happened to me I remember nothing of my past I mean I keep forgetting my name.

It's been 90 years since I got to Gerudo town, 100 years since Gannon took over. Over time I've had dreams of my past but I only thought they were nightmares. Everyone new me in Gerudo town, Rita is now way older but still alive and she had a child. She named her after Urbosa and

Akira never really grew old even though she was ten so she should be 100 by now, but she seems to be as old as me. But never new my age. I still looked the same for some reason I never grew up. But over time I worked at the market in town and I sold potions I made with my magic. I had found out that I had magic in me and I was able to regain all my magic again. During time a new princess was in charge her name was Rita, it's told the old Princess named her after Rita the lady who took care of me. But today was the a new day, Urbosa's first day to work at the market. "You ready Urbosa!" I yelled at her packing her food in a bag, "I don't need food Thia." Urbosa said rolling her eyes, "you do, trust me." I said "now come on let's go!" We left the house to the market. We sat down at are stand, it was 3 inches above the ground. We sat down on a rug, " now if people come up offer them the potions they add up $50 every potion." I told Urbosa, a new women in the village pasted by us, she headed up the steps to the princess. She had blonde hair

And a blue outfit, and she wore a mask over her mouth and head. "Who is that? I'll be back Urbosa" I said, I followed her to the princess but waited for her to be done talking to Rita. She exited the building and I blocked her. "Hi never seen you around here before?" I said, she just looked at me. "Hello do you speak?" I asked, she tried to move around me. "Hey! I'lol be watching you!" I yelled, she kept walking though, "hey!" I yelled grabbing her arm to then see her face. I fell to the ground, I had fainted. "Thia!" Urbosa yelled running to me then bringing me home.

Chapter 13

What am I seeing

"Link!" I yelled waking up "who's Link?" Akira asked, "I don't know? I touched that girl then felt the magic in me pop and I fell straight to the ground." I said, "well you did fall down the stairs." Akira said, "is that why I have bandages around my head." I had touched my head then I felt a sting in me and my white eyes glowed in shock. "ow my head!" I yelled "you ok sis?" Akira asked, we call each other sis and sister because we've always been around each other. "Yeah I'm fine but I want to find the girl." I said, I hopped out of bed and got dressed my outfit was a normal day Gerudo girl outfit with the color aquamarine. I went to the market looking for the girl. "Where are you!" I yelled, I ran around then turning to see the divine beast shake. Then I my eyes had lightning shock around me. I remembered a memory of me and Urbosa the champion.

"Thia, how are you liking Gerudo town? I know I'm letting you stay here for a while, but you are always welcome back here." Urbosa said "Thanks Urbosa, but how are you?" I asked "what do you mean?" She asked "I mean does Zelda know about the baby?" "What how do you know that I'm having a baby?!" Urbosa asked "I saw her in a dream of mine... I called her sister but I didn't know her name." I said "Well me and Daruk are thinking we should name her Akira..." Urbosa said, then the divine beast roared.

Before I new it the flash back was gone. Then I saw her it was the girl walking up the stairs to Rita the princess. "Hey you! Stop now!" I yelled running to her "Hey who are you do you even talk?!" I yelled at her stopping her. She didn't answer "Hey you listen to me! You made me faint now what dark magic are you!" I yelled, she pushed me out of the way. "Hey! You'll regret that!" I yelled, I wanted to hurt her so bad. Instead I sat on the stairs and sat down crying. "Savaq Thia are you ok" Urbosa said walking up to me "Yeah... I need to find Akira..." I said

Chapter 14

Akira

"Where is Akira?!" I asked Urbosa "I don't know I think she is selling stuff at the market or selling her weapons." Urbosa said, as I know Akira has worked for Zelda and Ganon, she sold them weapons that she made. She's done this ever since she was 5 years old. Anyways... I ran to the market, are stand was empty she wasn't selling a thing. I ran home right away. "Rita! Do you know where Akira is?!" I asked, Rita was at least 137 years old. Her time should be almost up but, she is still alive so we always check in on her. "I don't know Thia but I'm going back to bed goodnight..." Rita said, "ok I love you see you around..." I said then to here Rita interrupt and said "wait... she might be at the watermelon stand in town... she goes there a lot and love you too..." "thank you" I said hen running to the market. I spotted her but she was walking away. I then jumped onto the wall that block us from leaving town or making sure boys don't enter town. At the top of be wall are water is held. I jumped in the water and spies on Akira. She walked towards the place where the guards train. "Where is she going?" I asked myself, I followed her around the corner on the wall. I looked to see a room next to the one of the three stairs that leads to the princess. I jumped down the wall and snuck into the room. "It's... its... A LOVE CLASS!" I yelled Akira turned around to me, "Thia...?!" She said "hi..." I said waving my hand, "what are you doing here? This is my place to get away!" Akira asked, "I wanted to ask about your child hood and if you new your parents." I said, "what no I don't... know... my parents and you should not be here" she said weirdly, "well talk later..." she said.

It was later that night, and we went to the bar in town. "I'll get a Gerudo soda cherry stole please.." I asked the lady who works there. "Want anything? I'll pay" I asked Akira, "I'm good..." she said frightened "come sit down.." I said, we sat down "You ok...?" I asked "yes" she said sitting down worried "just tell me if you know about my parents?!" She yelled "I do I saw it in a flash back... I knew her... she was like a mom to me I think?" I said, "I was told who my mom was awhile ago after I finally found out I have fire powers... so I asked Rita if she new my friends parents..." Akira said, "yeah your mom is Urbosa and your dad is Derek... I new them I guess and that would mean... Wo dude I'm way older than you!" I said, "yeah well at least your getting back your memory like that guy you keep yelling about at night.. what's is name again...? Oh yeah... Link!" Akira said, " excuse me did you say Link?" This on Gerudo asked, she was the oldest Gerudo in town at least 1,000 years old. Everyone tries to avoid her she never comes out of her house but I guess she did today. "Yes I said Link why?" I asked, "I knew a Link he was the chosen one to defeat Ganon with the help of Princess Zelda. It was also told he had an older sister. But it was told she died..." she said "what was his sisters name?" Akira asked "her name was... was..." she tried to say but instead fell asleep. "Wake up what is her name?!" Akira asked

Chapter 15

Link

The old woman was asleep for days. Till she finally woke up. "Who was Links sister?!" Akira yelled shaking he woman. "Ahhhh!" She yelled "stop shaking the poor woman!" I yelled "ok but please tell me what her name is I need to know?!" "Why do you need to know Akira?" I asked "I don't know I'm just exited!" She said "let her get up." I said "no deer it's fine, if she wishes to know her name then that's fine. Her name was Thia, it's told she is dead though. So it's no use finding her." The old woman said, "Thia... Thia... her name is Thia..." I said sitting down sweating my face off. "Thia are you ok?" Akira asked, "Wait her name is Thia? Is she Links sister? She should be a 100 years old!" The old woman said confusingly, "I I I am Links sister it makes sense I keep having flash backs of Link." I said, then falling on Amira's lap. Ben falling asleep, "Thia are you ok?" I heard Akira ask before I was completely asleep.

I woke up about a week later screening my face off yelling "Link...! no I can't be without you!" "She keeps yelling Link do you think she's finally up?" Urbosa asked Akira, "let's see." Akira said walking to check if I'm awake. "Hi guys... I want to go find my brother!" I said getting up, "Wait what? You can't do that, and why?" Akira asked "I want to when I was asleep I saw my past, well at least almost everything... I love him, as a brother!" I said trying to pack a bag. I packed clothes for any weather, health kit, food, water, and money. I also was going to bring my bow and sword along. Plus with my magic I'm very strong. "Does anyone want to come with?" I asked, "I'm good." Akira said "I'll come my life is kinda boring anyways." Urbosa said, "Great now through on some travel clothes and pick a bag!" I said, my outfit had black pants with belts holding knives. Then my shirt was white with a cut at the top and long fluffy sleeves. I also had brown gloves and brown boots on. We walked to the entrance of Gerudo town, I looked behind waving to everyone goodbye. "I'll miss you all!" I yelled waving back. "Ready?" Urbosa asked "Ready"

Chapter 17

Traveling

It's been a week and we are heading to a stable. I looked over to see some horses. "Wanna catch one?" I asked, "sure I'll go left you go right!" Urbosa said, "ok" we then ran around sneaking in the grass closer to this black horse, with a black mane. I ran up and hopped on, I then calmed down the horse claiming it as mine. "I got a horse do you Urbosa?" "Yeah" Urbosa's horse was light pink with a blond mane. We rode are horses to the stable. I walked up to the man who owns the stable and boarded the horse. "Let's rest here for tonight. I'll pay to stay here" Urbosa said, "ok" I said laying down on the bed falling asleep. "Like always she'll have a nightmare..." Urbosa said covering me with a blanket.

"Link!" I yelled waking up seeing Urbosa asleep in her bed. "Another dream of my past it was how I got these white eyes..." I said to myself. "Good morning" Urbosa said waking up. "Good morning ready to go?" I asked "sure" we hopped on are horses and headed towards the mountains. It got colder the further we went up "be careful it's told goblins are near. I saw something move around in the corner of my eyes. Then I was hit in the head and fell of my horse.

Chapter 17

Tell me I'm ok

I was being poked away I could only see a little bit but I saw Urbosa also knocked out. I woke up sometime later, I wasn't sure how long. I was hanging upside down in a skull cave. It was the goblin territory, I could see five goblins on duty and two in the cave. I used my magic to create a sword. I then used the sword to cut the rope. I thought it was a good idea till... I fell three feet from the ceiling to the ground. I tried not to scream so then the goblins won't attack, but the goblins where already surrounding me. I used the sword to then attack them. I slashed there heads off with blood dripping down to the ground, and there heads falling to the ground. Marcy then ran outside to the other goblins but they where already killed. I looked around then to see an old Gerudo girl on a horse with Urbosa asleep on the horse. "Want a ride?" The woman asked in a friendly way, "yes please" I then hopped on the horse. We headed closer to the top of the mountain we where on.

The old Gerudo lived in a cabin up on a mountain. She told us to come in the house for safety. She gently wrested Urbosa on her bed. "She was hit pretty hard" she said, "I'm Yain, and you are?" The old woman said "oh um, I'm Thia" I said confused "Thia?! Are you Links sister?" She asked "I believe so I don't really remember anything...?" "When I was a little girl my mom would tell me stories of you, she told me how brave you where. Ever since I heard your story's I've looked up to you, but I never knew you would look so young I mean you are like 121 years old?!" Yain said, "you really look up to me? Then do you know where Link is my brother?" I asked, Yain frowned and looked away. "Rumors say he... he..." "He what?!" I shouted "He died... a long time... the story is told that he died in princess Zelda's hands, but he was rescued by two Shieka clan members and also is told another girl was there... that girl was you. He was taken to a place so he could live longer but soon later he died." Yain said sadly. Urbosa was wake and heard everything she closed her mouth."I'm so sorry Thia..." Urbosa said "your awake..?" Yain said turning around to her. "Yeah, but I'm more worried about Thia right now" Urbosa said standing up, touchingThia on the shoulder. I pushed Urbosa's hand off my shoulder and stood up. I shed a tear down my face, then sobbing. I turned away to the door and stood still. "Thia...?" Urbosa asked walking twords me, I opened the door. I ran outside, then ran to the edge of the cliff. Urbosa followed me outside "Thia Stop!" Urbosa yelled, I looked back at her and thought. "Why is my life like this? I lost everything my memory, my old life, and finally Link." I stood there frozen then looked sick. I then jumped off the cliff. "Thia!" Urbosa yelled then jumping after me. "Hold on Thia!" My hair flew above me and my eyes where crying out white tears till I stopped falling and couldn't breath. I was slipping into the deep end.

Chapter 18

Sidon

"Good morning" a voice said, "hhuhaqhhs?" I tried to say but was in water, "Hello, I'm Dr. Zora" I opened my eyes to see a Zora person standing in front of me. I was in a water tank with a air bubble around my head. I was wearing something that was like a Zora suit but only covered my chest and my lower body. I started to bang against the glass. The glass then opened and I fell to the floor with the bubble around my head popping. I was breathing very deeply and was trying to stand up. "How are you miss Thia?" Dr. Zora asked "what happened?" I asked "we found you in the Zora river. Your lucky we did you where knocked out somehow" I remembered that I jumped and I guess I hit the water to hard and knocked out? I stood up and was taller than Dr. Zora. I then remembered Urbosa and what happened "Did you find my friend she jumped after me!" I yelled "yes she's been awake for a day or two." Dr. Zora said painting to her and a taller, stronger, shark headed Zora man. He was a pink Zora with jewelry. I recognized him but from where. He was talking to Urbosa till he turned to see me. "Thia!? Your awake" He yelled, I looked confused and tilted my head to get a better look. "Do I know you?" I asked, he ran over and looked confused "it's me, do you not remember? It's me Sidon" he said "Sidon? I what you" I tried to say pushing my fingers threw my hair and mouth. "Wow last time I saw you, you where um, Wow you grew!" I said hugging him he was a little bigger but then I was about his height. "Yeah well everyone grows up but wow you didn't, I mean it must be in your genetics" He said rubbing his neck. "What do you mean in my genetics?" I asked confused "Link he didn't grow up either" he said, I covered my mouth and fell to the floor "you mean Li li Links alive?" I was crying from joy "Yeah have you not seen Link yet?" Sidon asked "no that's what I'm doing I'm searching for him" "well Link was just here, he said he was heading to the master sword." Sidon said "oh my gosh thank you so much!" I stood up and gave him a small kiss and searched for my stuff. I turned around to him blushing frozen. "Sidon?" I asked "sorry just I have a girlfriend..." "who?" I asked "A Gerudo named Akira" I froze and turned to Urbosa, then whispered "I'm going to kill Akira..." and still looking at Sidon. "Wait what?!" Urbosa yelled "do you know Akira?" Sidon asked "Yes!" Urbosa yelled back all mad and stuff "Akira is technology are sister!" Urbosa yelled "Sorry Sidon Akira tells her everything and she gets mad when she doesn't so ignore her. They grew up together she was very young when I met her" I said "now tell me about Link."

Chapter 19

Here I come

Me and Sidon have been sitting next to each other for hours talking about Link. "So he doesn't remember me?" I said, a tear shed down my face. "Yeah at least when I asked about you when I talked to Link he said I don't have a sister and left" Sidon said "he forgot me that's great... I only cared for him for years and finally when I get close to finding him I find out he doesn't even know I exist!" I said crying on Sidon, "Hey don't give up! You must continue because you said you have been trying forever and that makes me want to try harder!" Sidon said shining like a Star with his sharp smile that makes you want to kiss him. "You know what I won't give up!" I said standing up in a heroic way. I hugged Sidon and then ran off to Urbosa. I only remember Sidon's smile. "Urbosa we are heading to the Korok Forest!" I said excitedly "Wait what?!" Urbosa was confused we just got here and now I want to leave "PACK UP NOW!" I yelled "Thia.." Urbosa tried to say "IM SO EXITED I KNOW WHERE LINK IS!" I yelled "Thia.." Urbosa kept trying to say "I WILL GET TO MEAT LINK AFTER——" I yelled till Urbosa interrupted "THIA!! I don't want to leave..." Urbosa pleaded "Why? Urbosa don't you understand? After we find Link we can go home!" Thia said "No it's not the end, we'll just have to go on bigger adventures! And I'm happy here." Urbosa pleaded "Well if your staying, I hope you have a good life because I need to find my brother!" I yelled then stomping away. I packed food, water, and clothes. I grabbed my bag and headed to the gates. "THIA WAIT!" Urbosa yelled, I turned to see Urbosa running to me trying to stop me. "I'm not staying Urbosa!" I yelled at Urbosa not stopping "Thia!" Urbosa said grabbing my shoulder stopping me "What?! If you want to make me stay I wo—!" I tried to yell but interrupted by a hug from Urbosa. "I'll miss you so much sis" she said hugging the life out of me. "You called me sis?" I said crying still hugging her tight "yeah because you are my sister, and you always will be" she said crying harder than me. "Urbosa I have to go" I said tugging away from her. "Oh yeah" she let go wiping away her tears. "Bye" she said wanting to hug me again but didn't. "Bye" I said walking away on the bridge straight to Link.

Chapter 20

The fog is fate

I've been traveling alone, for about 3 days. I'm able to see the Korak tree, but it's told once you enter you could get lost and end back up at the entrance. I walked up to see a stick and a post with fire. A grabbed the stick and lit it on fire. I stated walking further into the forest but went of path. The fog surrounded me I thought I wasn't moving but I guess I was, because the next this I knew I was back at the entrance. I was confused, how did this happen? A ran back in but ended back at the entrance. Then again, and again, and again, and again. I had at least done it a 100 times by now, but I didn't give up. I ran further in than before. The fog surrounded me again but I could see from the fire. I waited to get back to the beginning, but nothing happened. I thought was hope till I realized, I'm lost. I fell to the ground placing the stick in the ground. I laid down and cried myself to sleep. I didn't want to be bothered I wanted a minute to think, but instead I opened my eyes to see sunlight. A bright sunlight with trees and shrines every where. I looked around to see Korak's every where caring me. "Let me go?!" I yelled trying to escape. They dropped me right in front of a stair case "thanks a lot!?" I said sarcastically, I stood up wiping off the dirt on my clothes. I turned around to see a person with blonde hair in a pony tail standing up on the steps. He wasn't that tall but he had pointy ears like mine, a bow and arrow, and a shield. He turned around with the master sword in his hands. His eyes shined blue, his hair blew in the wind. I knew this man, he was very close. I gave a him a small smile with tears falling down my face. This man was no man but a boy, he was Link.


End file.
